Welcome to MY LIFE!
by crookedsmile
Summary: He came falling from the sky... A weirdlooking man wearing a weird costume, saying that he's a ninja? How am I supposed to live with one? This fic is dedicated to Inuloverforeva...
1. Chapter 1

I.

A duel between two former opponents was about to begin on that sunny day, outside the gates the Sand village. Although the season of sandstorms was over, the winds continue to blow hard, and the brilliant sun, always floating on the cloudless sky.

On one side, facing the afternoon sun was a man in a maroon-colored outfit, with a gourd tied on his back.

On the opposite was also a man, of the same age as his opponent, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and black trousers, with a purple rope coiled on his waist.

There were few spectators: A blonde-haired ninja and his pink-haired companion.

"Remind me why we're out here again? Our heads will be scorched up if we stay here a bit longer," the pink-haired girl complained to the blonde ninja.

"Shh, be quiet," the blonde boy answered.

"I don't get it. Why _exactly_ are these two fighting?"

"Sakura, you wouldn't understand even if I explain to you."

"I'll explain," the former leaf ninja, Sasuke Uchiha, had spoken.

"I didn't have the chance to finish the match with him in the Chunin exams. I didn't know how to control the cursed seal back then. But now that I have perfected it, I'll make sure that I'll win."

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura complained. "You can't fight against the _kazekage_! Naruto, stop this ridiculous fight, now!"

"Even Naruto can't do anything to stop us," the _kazekage_ spoke.

"He was the one who challenged me. He said that he'd defeat me on my own backyard. I shouldn't refuse. I will defend the honor of the Sand."

"But Gaara…" Sakura tried to reason.

"Cut the talk and let's begin, Sand shinobi," Sasuke interrupted.

"I'm ready, go on," Gaara signaled with his hands.

"Come to me…"

With that note Sasuke sliced the thin air surrounding them with an undetectable speed. Sakura was startled.

"Did you see that Naruto?"

"Umm… yeah!" Naruto lied while scratching his head.

Already knowing what his enemy had planned to do, Gaara created a sand armor around him, anticipating Sasuke's attack. But the latter had something else in mind. He went past Gaara and while on air, formed the seal of fire.

A ball of fire engulfed the kazekage's body. Naruto and Sakura couldn't see him, while Sasuke drew his sword, expecting that his opponent easily dodged the fire assault.

Gaara didn't escape the fire, but he was able to shield himself from the strong surge of the flames. He was also able to make a counter attack.

Unaware of what's about to happen, Sasuke closes in as the smoke clears up upon his opponent's body. He uses his sword to draw the sand's attention, and on his other hand, he started forming the _chidori_ technique.

His plans would have been successful, however, once the sword hit the side of Gaara's clothing, the kazekage began his counter attack.

Gaara lowered himself as the sword's blade touched his arm, and reached for the ground with his hands. Seconds after, a massive wall of sand rose around Sasuke and swallowed him while he was forming the _chidori _on mid air.

"Shit, I have to escape this barrier!" Sasuke gasped.

But the sand wall immediately trapped him.

"Sabaku…" Gaara started.

The wall's size decreases, aiming to strangle Sasuke's body.

But the Uchiha ninja refused to die.

Inside the massive wall, the screeching sound of Sasuke's defense was heard. The lightning-like _chidori_ clashes with the immense sand, creating a tremendous explosion.

A huge hole was made by the collision and Sasuke seized the chance to escape through it. He landed on the ground, while making successive seals with his hands.

"Summoning technique!"

"What?" Naruto exclaimed. "How did he…"

Sakura on the other hand was still in shock. Sasuke has indeed become a lot stronger.

"It's not safe here anymore," Naruto suspected. He grabbed the enthralled Sakura's hand and started running away, farther from the battle scene.

A huge snake appeared in front of Gaara. Sasuke was able to summon _Manda,_ the legendary snake.

Instead of running, the kazekage smiled and said, "Now it's a fair match."

He started forming his own seals, and began to transform.

The legendary _Ichibi_, the Shukaku of the sand emerged from the depths of kazekage's consciousness.

Sasuke couldn't hide his excitement.

"Manda, look at the creature you are about to defeat today," he boasted.

"Don't be too confident ninja," the snake answered.

"Shukaku in far more powerful than any beast that I have fought with."

"You're not scared, are you?" the ninja mocked.

"Instead of worrying about my fear, stay focus on your capabilities," the snake suggested.

Once the Shukaku took his form, Sasuke and Mandacharged forward.

"You have to target the ninja who controls the Shukaku before he makes the _forced sleep _technique!" the snake ordered.

"I know, just deal with the monster and I'll handle the ninja."

Sasuke jumped off Manda's back towards Gaara.

Gaara on the other hand gestured another set of seals.

"_Forced sleep technique_!"

At the same time Sasuke landed on Shukaku's back, in front of the sand ninja.

"I won't let you"- He then again, wielded his lightning chakra.

Manda wrapped himself around the Shukaku's body, while Sasuke stabbed Gaara's side with his _chidori_.

Naruto couldn't control the urge of joining the battle and stopping his friends.

If he decides to join and summon _gamabunda_, he'll be fighting against Gaara and Sasuke.

The idea isn't sensible after all.

And Sakura wouldn't allow him to, he is sure of that.

Sasuke's lightning sword split into two. The automatic shield on Gaara's body reacted against the force of the _chidori_. Lightning wasn't able to penetrate through the hardened sand jutsu, thus, it snapped like a twig.

"What!" Sasuke exclaimed with disbelief.

Manda tightened his grip on Shukaku, while the latter remained still.

The forced sleep technique was activated, and Gaara lost consciousness.

The sand body of Shukaku collapsed slowly, to Manda's surprise.

Manda burrowed underground to keep away from the massive collapsing sand and Sasuke disappeared with him.

Not long after, new monster came out of the collapsing sand, and it was the awakened Shukaku.

"At last I'm free!" the crazy monster rejoiced.

"Now, where are you snake? I'll rip you to pieces! "

But the giant snake was nowhere.

Shukaku began searching for him and it only took a while before the snake emerged from the ground with Sasuke on it's back.

"Now!" Sasuke ordered.

The giant snake released its sticky venom on the Shukaku's eyes, and the latter shrieked with pain. Sasuke once again, aimed on Gaara who was still unconscious. He jumped his way from the snake's back towards the Shukaku but unexpectedly, the _ichibi_ fired massive ball of wind towards him.

The immense force of the wind had torn his shirt and sent him flying off, but he managed to stab Manda's tail with his sword.

"That monster is too strong," Sasuke admitted while climbing his way on Manda's back.

"I told you, even Orochimaru can't defeat that beast," said Manda.

Instead of being discouraged, the former leaf ninja chuckled.

"What's funny?" the snake asked.

"It's the first time that I'll be able to use this technique," Sasuke said.

His eyes changed to brilliant red.

"_Sharingan…_" the snake grumbled upon seeing his eyes' transformation.

"I haven't used the Mangekyou Sharingan before. It's my first time to use it."

"Hmm… I have a bad feeling about this," Manda countered.

"I don't want to mess with that _Ichibi_ and that Sharingan of yours," he added.

"Then you could go back to hell," Sasuke replied.

"You fool. If I leave you here, you'll be good as dead, but since you're an insolent ninja, you deserve that kind of fate," the snake hissed.

After the short argument, Manda suddenly disappeared.

"What? You coward snake!" Shukaku cried after witnessing Manda's disappearance.

Sasuke fixed his eyes on the enraged Shukaku.

His eyes were ablaze, as he ran towards the monster. Shukaku ejected two massive balls of air but Sasuke easily avoided them.

Being able to read the Shukaku's movement was the _sharingan's _power.

After seeing an opening on the Shukaku's side, Sasuke jumped and located Gaara's spot.

Once again, he formed the ninjutsu seal of fire, while the Shukaku expelled another massive air towards him. The fire and the wind clashed, creating a star-like explosion...

The massive fireball engulfed both Sasuke and the Shukaku's body, and everything around them.

Witnessing this from afar, Naruto and Sakura wondered if Sasuke and Gaara could survive this death match.

The explosion created a hole in the midst of the dessert, and inside this crater were the two fighters.

Both were unconscious.

"Gaara! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke's finger twitched and then his arm moved after hearing Naruto's call.

Gaara woke up too. He pulled himself up and realized that the Shukaku had retreated.

Both of them were wounded, and hardly had any chakra left to use.

But Sasuke's sharingan was still working.

Recovering his balance, Sasuke launched towards his opponent while Gaara anticipated him by forming his defensive technique.

Naruto and Sakura ran towards them to stop the silly fight.

But it was too late.

Sasuke used his Mangekyou Sharingan, hoping to destroy Gaara's sand defense.

A black hole appeared between the two, and all of Gaara's sand was sucked inside it.

Gaara couldn't believe what's happening. His hands, and soon, his own body were being absorbed by the infinity of the blank space.

"I made it!" Sasuke celebrated, but his pleasure was suddenly interrupted when he realized that the hole kept on sucking in and his limbs were already taken to the other side.

The dimensional warp swallowed both of them, until everything disappeared.

* * *

**AN: This is where the real story begins. I hope you like the prologue…**

**Good, Good Feeling…**

"One. Two.Three…"

"_Good morning, yeah I see the sun, is out to kiss you… hello_!" a girl sings loudly while driving to her new apartment.

The girl's seemingly out-of-tune voice, along with the squeaking sound of her car's engine disturbed the sereneness of the countryside.

"_Coz I've got a good, good feeling_!" she shouted.

"_I've got a good, good feeling! Ooh_…"

"I should have brought my earplugs," a farmer walking on the roadside commented.

The fully furnished, cheap apartment, as the advertisement on the newspaper said, was located on the farthest side of town, next to the thick forested area separating the city from the mountains of Nahabia.

The peaks of Nahabia are called the spirits' sanctuary- the place of the departed. Everyone believes that the mountains are sacred and that the spirits of the world and beyond roam throughout the place.

She arrived at the site of the apartment, but there was nothing there, except rubble.

"Is this a joke?" She was obviously confused.

She turned down the radio's volume and got out of the car. Taking the map with her as she walked along the roadside, she tried to figure where the apartment's location was.

That's when the conclusion came to her.

She couldn't read a map.

"Oh what the heck!" she complained. The map was turned upside down, making it more difficult for her to read.

"Now, here I am. The Northwest of … and south of…"

Her head began to spin because of the directions, which she couldn't follow.

"I'm lost," she concluded.

A sigh of despair came after.

This would have been her first experience to live on her own .She used to live with her friends in the city, but because of the huge financial expense, in addition to her being temporarily unemployed (she got fired after spilling muriatic acid on a pervert for raising her skirt while she's scrubbing the restaurant floors), she must find a cheaper place to stay in.

She didn't bring any food with her. Only a small portable jug with water in it. Her car was almost out of gas, and the weather wasn't that promising.

Nimbus clouds started forming above.

"Now, think, you must know where it is or you'll be stuck here until tomorrow," she scolded herself.

The useless map rested on her hands, a she paced back and forth.

The dark clouds were forming rapidly above her.

"A storm?" she asked upon noticing the clouds' appearance.

Sudden fear crept on her spine as she watched the clouds pile up until the sky is almost black.

The gusts became stronger, carrying debris of rock and leaves around her. She ran for the car to take cover but a large figure from the sky fell on her just before she tries to open the car's door.

A massive figure clashed against her, and then she lost consciousness…

When she woke up, the dark clouds were gone.

"What the hell happened?" She tried to pull herself up, but she couldn't. Her head must have suffered a slight concussion.

She felt for some scratch on her head, or a wound perhaps, but there was none.

That's when she turned to find out that wasn't alone anymore.

An unconscious figure was beside her.

It was a man, about the same age as her, wearing a torn maroon trousers and black undershirt.

Judging from his looks, she suspected that he might have been drunk or half-dead.

And his outfit…

She smiled upon inspecting his garments.

Maroon trousers… and a Gourd!

"Cool costume!" She grinned.

The winds died down and the landscape around her changed.

It was as if a sandstorm had passed.

Her hands, her skirt, and even her undergarments were filled with sand.

She gathered herself up… walked around the sleeping figure.

The man's hair was red, and his eye sockets were painted with black.

"Weird," she said.

She knelt and touched the man's hand. She felt his pulse.

"He's still alive."

Her mobile phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Cassandra, I've just arrived at your place. Where exactly are you?"

It was one of her friends.

"I… got lost," Cassandra laughed.

"Yes I thought you'd be…"

"Listen," Cassandra said. "I'm with _someone_…"

**AN: To Inuloverforeva. I hope you like your character here... Yes, this is your fic, and probably _mine_ too :)**


	2. Neighbors and Unwanted Guests

II. **Neighbors, and Unwanted Guests **

A curious-eyed boy slowly tiptoed towards the end of a narrow passage, where he saw a pillar of light come through. It was just a minute ago when he left the house for school when he saw clouds gathering above the apartment building and at the middle of it, a thunder-like column of bright light.

At the end of the dark alley was a dark shadow of a man. The boy, unable to sustain his curiosity, approached it until he was already standing above the motionless figure.

"Wow, a real ninja!" the boy exclaimed.

* * *

The man had a dark-colored hair, and a white long-sleeved shirt. A sword and a kunai lay beside him. His shirt was slashed and besides everything that seemed unusual, the most eccentric feature about him is the attitude of his stern face.

"Looks like a sleeping ogre," the boy said as he laughs.

Still amazed by what seemed to him as an apparition, the boy stooped down and felt the sleeping man's pulse. And although he couldn't conclude if it's dead or not, he smiled and declared that the man is still alive.

"One-two-three," he struggled as he pulled the stranger's body out of the alley towards his house, just five meters on the east side of the of the building. There's no one out there to see him. In fact, ever since he lived in that shabby place, he had never seen any neighbors around, except the old landlady and the "cult" of weird people dropping by every other day.

However, the landlady told his sister yesterday that they would have a new neighbor.

" A pretty young woman from the city," the old lady said.

His sister was not enthusiastic about the news. She wasn't friendly, and has a whole her own bunch of eccentricities.

"If sister finds this, she will definitely add _him_ to her collection!" the boy said happily.

Reaching his doorstep, the boy silently dropped his hold on the sleeping figure and turned the door's knob.

The door made an odd sound as it opened. The hinge is already out of lubricant, that it screeched as the door opens.

"Sister…" the boy whispered.

When no one replied, he pushed the door for it to open wide and then dragged the sleeping figure inside it.

It was a tiring job for an eight-year-old boy to carry a fully-grown man's weight, so he went to the nearby sofa and slacked.

He wondered why his sister wasn't around.

"She must've gone to the market or something." After gaining a small amount of strength he lifted himself up and studied the stranger's features once more.

"He's like a warrior. A real ninja… But what's he doing here?"

Contemplating and obviously unable to answer his own questions, he checked for the time on his watch.

"What? I'm late!!" He scrambled to find his backpack and headed towards the door, but as soon as he was about to go outside, he rushed back to the unconscious stranger he had brought.

"I must hide him…"

* * *

Pulling the man's body once more, he went towards the kitchen. But there was no room for the man's body. He searched around the living room, the toilet and even on the patio but he wasn't able to find a suitable place. After pausing for some thought, he took a deep breath and shook his head.

"This will be my last resort," he told himself.

He was never allowed to enter his sister's studio.

It was one of the things he wouldn't dare to do, because he was afraid of his sister's wrath. Once he tried to look inside the studio and accidentally disarranged her painting tools, he had to eat leeks for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

But that day, he would violate the rule. He went to the last door beside his sister's room, towards the art studio.

Sneaking like a burglar, he entered the forbidden place, dragging the unexpected visitor's body with him. Shivering with fear, he went towards the big wooden cabinet at the far end of the room and removed the lock.

It was a suitable place to store an easel or a pair of huge canvasses, and a suitable place to house a corpse. He drooped the man inside and quickly locked the door.

There were two things that came into him.

First, he violated his sister's rule of not entering her studio, and second, he brought a sleeping stranger's body inside their house, and **on** his sister's studio.

"I'm dead," he said helplessly.

"But first, I need to go to school."

* * *

Three hours later.

A girl holding four paper bags slowly walked her way through the mess of dirty laundry scattered across the living room.

She was carrying groceries and some art supplies.

The laundry.

She was supposed to drop them on her way to the grocery store but then her brother volunteered to do the chore before heading for school. Obviously, the boy forgot about it, and now, the stack of clothes remained ditched around the house.

"I should've known he'd forget about it." To tired to get angry, she dropped the bags onto the table and began collecting each of the scattered clothes, and placed them inside the laundry bin.

When everything's been placed in order, she went to the grocery bags to fix the things she bought.

A bag of cheese, some preserved pickles, salami, and a kilogram of potatoes. She can't afford to buy anything more for a better meal. Her job hasn't been doing well lately. She can only afford to bring her brother, Noel, to a public school with subsidized tuition fee.

A free-lance painter and photographer, she was only able to sell her works to few people who seem to be eccentric enough to appreciate her work.

She was able to make enough money to send her brother to school about three months ago, when a pop idol volunteered to model for one of her paintings.

The work did sell, but there was no project after that. She painted the bohemian blonde using an interesting medium: pig's blood in lacquer.

Thinking about it, she was quite proud of what she's doing. Her works aren't displayed in museums, but they sure attract attention **and** criticism from the art community.

On of her most beloved creations was a photograph mosaic. She chose a collection of human body parts. She took photographs of nude men and women as well as their tattooed tongues, the crooked teeth, blood-shut eyes, and more gruesome states of a human body. She displayed the work on her studio, that's why her brother isn't allowed to enter it.

She wouldn't want her brother to see that side of her.

Still carrying a paper bag, she went to her studio.

She immediately sensed that something's wrong upon entering it. The door was partially opened.

* * *

Thinking that it was her brother, she walked inside and searched for a clue. Usually, Noel would pick up one or two of her wooden pallets or her painting brush. He would try to lift the mantle covering her works and play with the dried pigments on the nearby cupboard. But everything was in place.

Things remained as they are.

And then there was the opened cabinet. Silently, she walked towards it with her heart pounding with fear…

She almost screamed, or her scream diminished into a silent cry as an unknown force from behind covered her mouth.

Unable to turn around, she clawed the hands seizing her until she heard the stranger's voice saying, "Who the hell are you? What am I doing here?"

With her remaining strength, she jerked her elbow, hitting her attacker's abdomen causing him to loosen his grip.

She turned around and slapped him.

"What do you mean, '_who the hell are you'…_ That's _my_ line, you b-"

She wasn't able to continue after seeing the man's face.

" Who… I mean… What are you?"

Standing in front of her was the man her brother brought in a few hours ago.

All he could remember is the black hole that his sharingan created; the one that absorbed his opponent, Gaara of the sand. When he woke up, he found himself inside an unfamiliar place.

It was her art studio.

He wondered what had happened to his opponent and more importantly, to himself.

Not long after, a girl entered the room. Soon, he realized that he was taken somewhere. His jutsu indeed worked.

"What… am I… doing here? The sharingan…" he muttered.

She heard him say something but she couldn't understand it.

"That's it burglar, you've barged into the wrong house!" she hissed. She reached for a piece of wood and held it, posing to strike.

He on the other hand, remained spaced out.

He kept on thinking about his fight with Gaara, and what had caused his technique to go wrong and send him together with his opponent to another dimension.

"That's it, get out of here!" she shouted, while thrashing the weapon on him. To her surprise, the wood broke into smaller debris with just a light swat from his right hand.

"Look lady, I don't have time to fight you," the fearsome eye caught her off-guard.

He was already holding her arm, with his piercing eyes on hers.

"Tell me," he said.

"Where am I?"

She had never felt a great deal of fear until that moment.

_This guy's going to kill me! _– She panicked.

"Um… In my house?" she said foolishly.

"Where?" he insisted.

"For god's sake where do you expect? In my house at the village just outside the city, southwest of Nahabia! On **earth**!" she screamed.

He tightened his grip and asked once more.

"Do you know the Hidden Leaf village? Konoha?"

"No," she snapped.

"What time, err…year is it?"

"2008 you moron!"

"Shit," he muttered.

"Could you please let go of me?"

He released her hand after the plea.

She inspected his garments. "You sure look weird," she noted.

"And what is that sword? Are you a samurai?"

"I'm **not** a samurai," he clarified. The term might have been offensive to him.

"If you're not a samurai, then you must be a ninja. Ninjas hate samurai, am I right?"

"Get lost," he snapped at her.

"I think that's _my line_ buddy!" she countered.

"What the hell are you doing in my art studio? And who do you think you are?"

Unable to stand his irritation, he glared at her. His look must've had a scary effect on her that he noticed her flinch.

"I am… Sasuke Uchiha," he said dryly. " And who are you?"

"I own this house," the girl declared. " I feel like I don't need to give my name."

" Get lost…" He turned away and began to leave, but somehow, his body felt paralyzed.

_I can't move…_ he concluded.

This must've been the effect of his technique. He was too weak to reach for the door.

He collapsed on the floor and she barely caught him. His knees felt week and his vision began to blur.

"Hey mister, don't get the wrong idea," she said while leaning him close to her.

"I don't want the landlady seeing a dead man here."

Supporting his weight, she went to the living room and threw him onto the couch.

"Now what should I do with you?"

The guy was almost unconscious.

* * *

She sat beside him, unable to decide on what to do, when she heard a faint knock on the door.

"Now what," she complained as she reached for the doorknob.

The door opened.

"Hello neighbor!" a wide-eyed girl reached out and hugged her.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm Cassandra, your new neighbor! Nice to meet you!" the girl greeted.

"I just arrived yesterday. I got lost while looking for this place, you know, I can't read the map that much, but now… I'm here!"

Still absorbing everything that's happening, she remained still.

_First, a weird -looking ninja, and then a noisy neighbor… Darn it, when can I have my peace!_

"Hey, are you ok? I know my name's kind of long but you can call me Cassi, short for Cassandra!" the neighbor explained.

"Nice-to-meet-you," she said flatly.

"Oh you look stressed, are you ok?"

_Yes I am. First because of the laundry, then because of the guy __**in there **__and now, because of you…_

Cassi reached for something in her bag.

"Here, a gift for you," she smiled.

"You haven't even asked for my name…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"I'm Nica."

"Nice to meet you Nica," Cassi beamed at her.

Cassi handed her a wind chime.

'It's for good luck," her new neighbor explained.

_So much for it_- Nica thought.

**AN: To Inuloverforeva. Now we've met in this chap… it's nice to know your take on it **!


End file.
